


只有两小时的假期(A two-hour vacation)

by SKxZZz



Category: La Peste | The Plague - Albert Camus
Genre: Eternal masterpiece-The Plague, First Kiss, M/M, No matter you believe it or not, They are real!, With all respect to Camus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKxZZz/pseuds/SKxZZz
Summary: 5 times Rieux wanted to hug Tarrou, and one time Tarrou hugged him.
Relationships: Bernard Rieux/Jean Tarrou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	只有两小时的假期(A two-hour vacation)

**Author's Note:**

> cp是塔鲁x里厄  
> 角色属于加缪老师，ooc属于我  
> 有一句话亲密描写，非h，介意请慎入  
> 文章主体是对《鼠疫》中部分场景的再创作。在描写时，有些地方是直接引用的加缪老师的原文。他写得好，我只是一个努力致敬的小粉丝（。）  
> 内容基本就是summary里所讲的：5次里厄想拥抱塔鲁 1次塔鲁拥抱了他

#### 第一次和第二次

拥抱塔鲁的念头第一次唐突升起时，里厄正面朝窗外，看着天际浓暗的长带。他推测那是海。这转移了他的注意力，让他克制自己不去想那个有失礼貌的冲动。这只是他们第一次谈话。塔鲁在灯光下专注的看着他：那双灰色的眼睛礼貌的探究，带着对他真挚的好奇与兴趣。  
  
这个神秘的男人在30分钟里给里厄创造了许多第一次：第一次不对他人接连的提问感到厌烦，第一次意识到灰色也可以承载活泼的情绪，第一次被人直逼本质。塔鲁摁响门铃，进屋，开门见山，直指核心。里厄敏锐的感知到，或许面前这个人是能够理解他的。于是亲近感指数级上升。塔鲁的问题让里厄生出一种莫名的冲动：想要告诉他，想让他明白。他随着本能交出坦诚与信任，不确定这些是否能留住塔鲁的兴趣。那份不理智的冲动隐秘的叫嚣着，摧毁了里厄所有的措辞谨慎与犹疑。词语冲口而出的力气之大甚至令他本人都为之一惊。  
  
今晚他还有工作，塔鲁提议陪同他出诊。走道上一片漆黑，他怎么也打不开定时廊灯。正想细究原因时，塔鲁的声音从背后传来：“还有一句话，大夫，哪怕您觉得挺可笑——您完全正确。”  
  
他心里一震，回头去看塔鲁的脸：什么也看不见。但是他感觉到那双灰色瞳仁射出的目光有如实质，认真的打在他身上。  
  
他反问道，“那么您呢，您了解什么呢？”  
  
“唔！”他感觉塔鲁在黑暗中短暂的思考了一瞬，“我要了解的事情不多了。”  
  
何出此言？他想着这个问题，一时在楼梯上停下了脚步。紧接着一声惊呼传来。他才意识到自己的急停导致塔鲁没有收住脚。塔鲁扶住他的肩膀以维持平衡。  
里厄问：“您认为自己全部了解生活吗？”  
  
“不错。”塔鲁在他身侧平静的回答道。  
  
他们开车到郊外的哮喘老人家。彼时，一抹天光浮现在浓郁的铅灰上。他询问了塔鲁进入病人家里的意愿，得到肯定回答。他正准备领他进去，突然问道：“对了，您管这件事，出于什么动机？”  
  
塔鲁回答不知道，不过也许是出于他的道德观。  
  
“什么道德观呢？”  
  
“理解。”  
  
随后塔鲁就走过他身侧，率先朝房门去了。里厄再一次没能看清他回答时的脸。他看着他高大的背影担着熹微的光，第二次想要拥抱这个男人。

  


#### 第三次

那晚以后，卫生防疫队就有条不紊的组织起来，塔鲁站到里厄身边，同他一起对抗鼠疫纷飞的战火。  
  
下午五点左右，里厄刚给一位女患者做完手术。大厅的酷热炙烤着他的神经。他逼自己把目光聚焦到正在接受包扎的患者身上。  
  
塔鲁走到他身后，向他通报近况。大体有条不紊。最后他提到朗贝尔过来了。里厄有些诧异，转过身，看见带着口罩的记者正在努力适应医院闷热压抑的环境。  
  
“您到这儿来干什么？”他眯起眼睛看他，病床铁杆上反射的阳光刚好刺着他的眼。  
  
“我要同您谈谈。”朗贝尔望向他。  
  
疲倦一股脑的涌上来。里厄摁了摁眉心，请朗贝尔先去塔鲁的办公室里等候。塔鲁有些担忧的看着他，向他伸出手来。里厄掏出车钥匙，再一次庆幸自己身边有如此善解人意的人。  
  
塔鲁替大夫驾驶。车开出小段距离后，一直沉默着的朗贝尔开口道：“我不走了，愿意留下来和你们一起干。”  
  
里厄猜到如此，今天唐突的拜访本身就冥冥预示着这个答案。大夫沉默了片刻，然后问：“那她呢？”  
  
谈话僵硬的进行，最终落于冷场。汽车驶近里厄家时，他转过身子，请求朗贝尔的原谅。他说不清楚自己的感觉，但既然愿意留下来，那大家就一起干。汽车拐进停车位，里厄凝望着前方，自言自语似的说道：“在这人世上，什么都不值得人离开自己的所爱。然而，我也离开了，却弄不清到底为什么。”  
  
他瘫坐在靠垫上。到家了。塔鲁把车停稳，帮他打开车门。里厄看着挚友伸出的手，突然很想扑进他的怀里，抱着他，静静的待一会儿。  
  
但他深吸了一口气，抹掉这个念头，然后借助塔鲁的力站起身来，开始计划给朗贝尔分配哪一块疫情检查地区。

  


#### 第四次

现在是十一月底。到这时，他们已经斗争了将近七个月。时间化为病历卡右上角日期栏的数字，消磨着流逝的实在感。一晚十点，两人照例去患哮喘老人家出诊，后登上了顶楼的平台。里厄看着柔和的黑夜，和点缀其上的闪烁繁星，才终于又感到自己是个有知觉的人。  
  
“天气真好。”他感叹道。“就好像鼠疫从来没有流窜到这里。”  
  
过了半晌，塔鲁应声：“是啊，天气真好。”  
  
他走过来，坐到大夫旁边，定睛看着对方。晚风正好。楼道深处一扇房门啪的关上。  
  
“里厄，您就从来没有想了解我是谁吗？”塔鲁自然的问道。“您对我产生了友情吗？”  
  
“是的，”里厄回答。“我对您产生了友情。只不过我们始终没有时间。”  
  
“有这话我就放心了。”塔鲁笑了。“这一刻作为友谊的时刻，您愿意吗？”  
  
里厄以笑作答。他知道他总是无法拒绝他。  
  
塔鲁起身坐到平台的栏杆上，向大夫打开自己尘封已久的记忆。  
  
...  
  
里厄专注的听着那低沉敦厚的声音揭露自己的一生，偶尔抬头看他：塔鲁沉浸在回忆里，看得出他正在思索着语言，力求带给大夫最真实的叙述。天空衬托着他的背影，给其打上一圈暗蓝的轮廓。远处隐约的涛声依旧。  
  
塔鲁讲完的时候，悠荡着双腿，朝里厄眨眨眼。这一刻里厄才恍然觉出，面前这个年轻人理应享受青春，自由，和天真无邪的烂漫。他流放自己，无非是和他一样，选择走在了自认为通往真理的道路上。他又想起那晚以后塔鲁走到他的身边，整个过程自然又默契。他们成为战友，好像本应如此。  
  
他问塔鲁现在有什么想法，关于走什么路才能达到安宁。  
  
塔鲁继续用脚轻轻敲击着平台。他盯着自己的鞋尖看了一会儿，然后说：“有哇，就是同情。”  
  
里厄想抱住眼前的年轻人。

  


#### 第五次

他们奔向大海。  
  
“可是，除了斗争，什么也不爱了，那么斗争又有什么用呢？”塔鲁从平台上跃下，轻快的说道。他回头看里厄，眼里亮晶晶的。“与其选择良辰吉日，不如现在就一起走吧。”  
  
里厄笑了，任由塔鲁从他身上摸走车钥匙。  
  
他们一路油门到海边的防波堤。眼前黑夜茫无际涯。海的声息近在耳畔。风刮起来，里厄却不觉得冷。触摸着手指下岩石凹凸不平的纹路，他的心被一种奇异的幸福感温柔的包裹了。  
  
他转过头看塔鲁。后者正闭着眼，仰着头朝向天空，那张坚毅的面孔此时也放松下来，尽情享受着这个时刻的馈赠。里厄从他的安详的表情中，猜得出同样的幸福感，但又未尝忘记任何事。  
  
里厄回忆起他们初见的那个夜晚：他面对窗外想要压抑的那股冲动，此时此刻再次腾起，被海风彻底点燃，迅速燎原。和塔鲁待在一起时那股朦胧不清的亲近感终于被烧穿了外壳。他看见核心清楚明白的昭示：他爱他。这并不意味着他要成为塔鲁的男友，正相反，他决不允许自己拉着塔鲁在情爱里陪葬。他仅仅是衷心希望塔鲁能幸福快乐，有圆满的未来，没有别的理由，就凭塔鲁根本值得更好的一切。  
  
他脱掉衣服，扎进水里，边游心里边想，上一次游泳是什么时候？他已经记不清了。毕竟患者和医生都没有假日。他很喜欢游泳，喜欢凭自己的力量剪开水流，破出道路的感觉。虽然最后那道路总会闭合，可是这并不构成不去开辟的理由。  
  
岸边“扑通”一声，他明白塔鲁也跳入了水中。他听着由远及近的击水声，静静的浮在原地，面朝颠倒的天空。挚友在旁，幸福盈满此刻，他不再要求更多了。

  


#### 第一次

塔鲁觉得里厄需要一个拥抱。  
  
这种感觉从他们第一次谈话的那晚就开始了。那会里厄注视着他，犹豫的问：“这种事，像您这样一个人可以理解，对不对？”那一瞬间塔鲁看到一双满怀希冀的眼睛，后面还闪烁着什么东西，但转瞬即逝。再回过神来时，里厄还是里厄，站在窗边温和坚定的说他的答案。  
  
不会错的，塔鲁想。他刚才看到的闪烁的微光，分明是里厄的脆弱与渴望。他当下就明白，愿意向他展示这一面，大夫交给他的是毫无保留的信任。  
他在心里紧紧地拥抱里厄，对他说：“谢谢您，我发誓不会辜负它。”  
  
后来他们一起工作，奔波在大街小巷与医院中。他看到最多的画面之一就是里厄穿行在病床间，其快步走路掀起的风带起他的白大褂，搅乱空气中阳光映出的灰尘。他弯下腰认真的检视每一位病人，然后直起身对护士细致交代用药注意事项。  
  
这样的场景没有一次不感动塔鲁。确实性就在其中：真诚的劳作，坚守的抗争，和在其中闪光的温柔与人性。他作为被流放者，远远地看着里厄，觉得自己在他身上真切的看到了人类的未来。由此，他身上又生出无限的动力，投进新一轮的奋战去。  
  
夜晚在平台上，听到里厄回答“是的”之后，塔鲁突然觉得自己的心变得很轻盈，很痛快。他讶异于里厄带给他的这份感受，同时清楚明白，只有里厄能做到，也只能是里厄。前半生他观察，记录，倾听别人的讲述，为他们提供同情的庇护所。这么多年的流放与斗争后，他终于在奥兰，北非的这一弹丸之地，遇到了愿意收留并理解他的人。  
他看着大夫在他旁边毫无保留的脱掉衣服，跃进大海，他知道没有理由等待与忍耐了。  
  
里厄察觉到了他的接近，于是转过身来，眼里盛满星光与笑意，向塔鲁张开双臂。  
  
下一刻他们紧紧相拥。  
  
塔鲁会扑过来抱他其实出乎里厄意料，他张开双臂只是心情舒畅的自然举动。不过这个结果很好，超出了里厄能想象的所有的好。塔鲁比他高出一些，现在正把湿漉漉的脸埋在他的肩窝处，紧紧地抱着年长者。里厄又何尝不是紧紧地回抱着他。  
  
“抱歉，贝尔纳，让我任性一回吧。”塔鲁低着头，闷闷的喊他的名字。  
  
里厄忍俊不禁。  
  
“没关系，做您想做的事就好。”他安抚的拍拍塔鲁的背。  
  
“当真？”塔鲁抬起头来，深深地看进里厄的眼睛。那双总是平淡的灰色眼睛此刻燃烧着里厄从未在其中见过的情感，但他一看就了然于心：他心里燃烧的分明是同样的火焰。  
  
“当真。”里厄笑道。  
  
“那失礼了。”塔鲁急不可耐的拉近他。  
  
他们在海中安静的交换了一个吻。里厄闭上眼睛。两人都清楚的知道，不会再有这样的时刻了。  
  
塔鲁恋恋不舍的放开了他。  
  
“想做的都做完了？”里厄低低笑道。  
  
“做完了。”塔鲁拉着他的手，轻柔的摩挲着他的掌心。“其实还想了很多别的，但这已经够了。”  
  
“嘿，大夫，您知道吗？”他很轻很慢的说。“我真爱您。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“只有和您在一起的时候，我能觉得安心。我以为我这辈子不可能再‘安宁’了，可是竟然真的遇到了您。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“世界上还有您这样的人，至少说明我的痛苦不是毫无意义的。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“为了您，我愿意继续奋斗下去。”  
  
“同样的话，塔鲁，我也想说给您听。”  
  
他们再度相拥，享受这只有两个小时的假期。  
  
尽管此后仍要重返战场，去面对瘟神与死亡，但至少他们拥有了这段只属于彼此，独一无二的回忆。这时刻照亮永夜，或许只是一角，但已经足够支持他们互相扶持着，继续并肩前行。

  



End file.
